Drop Everything
by AllThePrettyColors
Summary: You wake up in a large room with almost blinding white walls.Voices are yelling at you to get up, but you can't move. Your eyes wonder down to your arms to see splashes of bright colors. Bright red blood seeps down the wall directly in front of you. 'Gamzee Makara' it says. The voices get louder."Kill them" (story includes KarkatxGamzee and TavrosxGamzee, as well as SolluxxKarkat)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Homestuck, or any of the characters, that belongs to Andrew Hussie, but the storyline belongs to me. **

**Better Summary: Gamzee did something...Bad. After doing this, Gamzee goes missing, leaving Karkat and Tavros in distress. After past events with Gamzee Karkat is even more so stressed and hurt. Gamzee wakes up in- well you'll find out in part2:3(ps sorry in the summary it has 'You' But I cant really change it because...well in the actul story I do not have 'you' written for the base thingy. Thank you to the person who told me to correct it) **

**Until then...**

**ENJOY! **

**~Cat**

* * *

Karkats face is pressed into his close friends neck. Light red tears fall from his eyes. Karkat grabs tighter onto his friends shirt.

His arm goes around karkats waist and he is whispering into his ear, telling him all will be alright- as if just saying that would make it true.

His name is Karkat Vantas and he is currently on his way to the hospital to see a friend..a good friend. The more Karkat thinks about it the more he crys.

"Kk...It'll be okay..."

Karkat sucks in a shaky breath, fighting back the tears.

"But it won't...She almost died...And now..Gamzees gone.."

They ride the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

Once the driver stops in front of a large hospital building Karkat, along with his friend get out.

Karkats friend tips the man and goes their separate ways.

Karkat clings on to his friends arm- he basically has to drag him into the building. Once they both get to the hospital room, Karkat slowly emerge- his body's shaking.

She lazily moves her head to acknowledge his presence.

"Hey..." She rasps out.

"How ya feelin'?"

She nods her head, replying with one word. Better.

She smiles a little, reaching out to hug Karkat.

Her eyes.

Her eyes reveal all. He could see the sad reflection of pain, and fear.

_"NO! You FUCKING wont GET TO HER!" _

Karkat listens to her explain to himself and his friend what the doctor said.

Her voice slowly fades as Karkat gets completely and utterly sucked into the memory.

It all rushed back to him. The past event that happened no more that 3 days ago.

After it happened, he was out of there faster than anything.

_"NO! You FUCKING wont GET TO HER!" _

_Gamzee Makaras tone was cold. It was like he wasn't even there with you. He would be mumbling things to himself..Jumping at nothing. _

_He wasn't fully there lately. _

_Suddenly he froze, staring down at their little friend. _

_"Gamzee?" Karkat asked. _

_No reply. A reached out to touch him, but still nothing. _

_Suddenly his hands were in clenched fists. _

_His dark violet eyes were glowing with anger. Suddely he was reaching into his pocket, revealing a knife. _

_"G-Gamzee?" She asked in a small voice. _

_"NO! You FUCKING wont GET TO HER!" He screamed. _

_He lunged forward, letting the knife enter her small chest. _

_She seized her chest, shrieking in horror before falling to the ground, her breathing slowing down. _

_Gamzee dropped his knife, his eyes growing normal again. _

_"Gamzee!?" A voice screams out. _

_He looked at Karkat then to the small frame on the ground then to his hand, covered in green blood. _

_Before Karkat could get out his next sentence Gamzee's running out the door. _

_Karkat has no time to worry about where he's running to. _

_His friend has minutes. _

_kk drops to his knees to see her chest stop moving completely. _

_"Nepeta?"_

A touch on the shoulder clenches it's hands around Kks'mind and drags it down from the clouds.

He's not really sure when he started, but he realizes hes crying, and now you can't stop.

Before Karkat knows it hes being pulled into a big hug by the other troll- Sollux Captor.

Karkat shoves him off of, and storms out of the room. Karkat stops on the balcony that over looks a large ocean.

"It would be so easy...To just drop everything and stop..." He rasps out.

"Stop caring...Stop breathing...Stop _living."_

He leans farther and farther over the edge.

"Gamzee...Gamzee Makara, _where are you?" _


	2. Chapter 2

Heh...

**I do not own Homestuck or the characters, that belongs to Andrew Hussie, but the ****_storyline_**** And the new Character ****_Zin Elec _****belongs to me**.

* * *

A hevily sedated Gamzee woke up in a large room with almost blinding white yelling at him to get up, but he can't move. Violet eyes wonder down to his arms to see splashes of bright colors. Bright red blood seeps down the wall directly in front of the bed he was on.

'Gamzee Makara' it said. The voices got louder."Kill them"

Gamzee did not answer. He couldn't move his mouth to speak.

'_Im dead...I swear I am...' _He thought.

A noise of a door opening and closing again echoed in his ears.

'_Hello?_' He thought.

His eyes wondered around the room until he saw a girl. A girl with claws and little horns. She wore a white nurses outfit with a little blue hat.

You could hear her whispering hot words in to your ear.

"Hey there Gamzee..." She whispered.

She put her hand on his chest, slowly moving it downwards. She reached to his pants button, and cut it off with her metal, cat-like claws.

"I know you didn't mean to kill me.." She moaned.

"Nepeta?" He was finally able to ask. She nods, leaning down to press her lips against her Gamzees grey skin.

Voices in Gamzees head whisper his name.

Kill her again Gamzee. In her blood are your miracles..

She gently took his hand, bringing it to his chest.

"Nothing..." She whispered.

Suddenly, Gamzee realizes what's missing. A heart beat.

"Now it's my turn..." She whispers.

"Gamzee!" She screams.

'NO!' He tries to yell, but he can't.

Before Gamzee could do anything else, he's drowning in his own purple, thick blood.

He hears one last thing before he blacks out,

"How does it feel now, GAMZEE MOTHERFUCKING MAKARA!? COME PLAY WITH ME, GAMZEE! Come play with me.."

Gamzee jumps, his eyes tearing open. Someone is leaning over his bed. Another troll. Gamzee reaches for his shoulders, slamming him to the wall.

"Where are they!?" Gamzee demands to know.

"Wh-What?"

"Where the fuck am I?"

"A-A uh y-you're at SilentBend Hospital for the mentally insane. You don't know?"

"Where's Karkat?"

Gamzee was soaking in confusion. A mental hospital?

Gamzee smiles devilishly.

"She's gone isn't she...I killed her."

"Who?"

"Well brother...It's your lucky day...tonight we're getting out of this shit hole."

The slightly smaller boys lips twitched a little, curving into a smile.

"Gamzee Makara."

"Zin Elec. 17."

"18."

"I like you already." The boy growled.

Gamzee nodded, leaning back on the cold wall.

"You're a Highblood..."

"Damn straight, motherfucker."

Another sly smile spread across Zins face.

"How good these doors lock, motherfucker?"

A smirk appeared on Zins pale face.

"Your not getting out of here so easily."

"Im Gamzee Motherfucking Makara..."

"Just for the record if they catch you they have a right to kill you..They've killed before."

Gamzee smiled ever so perfectly. He put his hands on Zins shoulders, pressing him into the wall.

He leaned so close their noses were almost touching.

"Just for the record," He whispered.

"I've killed too."

Zin leaned a bit closer, whispering as well.

"It's their game.."

Gamzee put his hand on the side of Zins neck, his eyes glowing a fiery purple.

"Guess what mother fucker...It's my game too."

* * *

Karkat closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to..lift his fingers from the rail. Let himself fall forward, getting that adrenaline rush, until he hit the bottom..

Dropping everything to let go and rest.

Karkat knew he wouldn't do it..at least not now.

"Hey, Karkat." A small voice speaks up behind him.

He feels a shaky hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

"What do you want, fuck ass?"

"Nothing." He replies, his voice cracking.

"Anything from Gamzee?" He asks.

Karkat did not reply, but fell into the trolls arms.

"No.." Karkat finally sobs out.

"I fucking swear, you douchebag if you tell anyone I was fucking crying, I'll put your ass in a blender and hurt you."

"I believe you."

For once Karkat takes the time to lean back and look into Tavros' brown eyes.

He sees pain.

Tavros loves Gamzee as much as Karkat thinks he does.

Karkat finds himself running his hand to Tavs neck.

"You'll stay with me tonight." He rasps.

"K-Karkat.." He sees panic in Tavs eyes.

He pulls his hands away from the trembling boy.

"How's Nepeta?"

"Sh-She's alright. She wants to see Gamzee...When are you going to tell her Sh-

"Shut up."

"Sorry.."

Karkat shrugged it off, leaving for Nepeta's room again.

Before opening the door he stopped, turning to Tavros.

"I hope you loved him as much as I tried to get him to believe I loved him."

Tavros backed up, tears in his eyes.

"Loved?"

Karkat shook his head, entering the room.

"Gamzee?" A small voice asked.

Karkat revealed himself and shook his head.

"Nepeta, I have to tell you something."

"Y-Yes?"

"Remember when you fell?"

Nepeta nodded her head, grabbing Solluxs' hand.

"Well...Gamzee..left."

"Left?"

"Yeah..H-He...He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes! Gone!"

"He can't b-

"He is!"

"No he-

"HE IS NEPETA. FUCKING GONE."

Nepeta jumped a little, scared at Katkats sudden tone.

Karkat turned to leave, grabbing Tavros' hand. He held on tight to his hand, not letting go.

* * *

"Karkat?"

"What!?" Karkats tone even surprised himself.

"Sorry.."

Tavros shook his head, entering Kk's hive.

The clock ticked, and time passed.

It was 11:00pm when Tavros got done eating.

Karkat blew smoke out of his lungs, inhaling another puff.

He was well past high.

His head was in Tav's lap, Tavs hand on Karkats chest, making small circles.

"Don't worry...We'll find him.." Tav whispered.

Karkats hand went up to Tavs mouth, trying to get him to take a hit.

Tavros finally gave in, closing his eyes, taking a hit. It was the least he could do for him.

Karkat slowly leans upwards and presses his lips to Tavros'

Tavs eyes widen. Karkats lips slowly move, his tongue colliding with Tavs.

Karkat pulls back, putting his joint away. He sits up, wrapping his legs around Tavs waist.

"Karkat?"

"It's ok..." He whispered.

"What about Gamzee? He-He's my matespri-"

"Gamzee's gone..."

"He'll be back."

"I need this..."

"We have school tomorrow.."

"It's fine.."

Karkat cupped the back of Tavros' neck, looking into his eyes.

Tavros sees tears falling from his eyes.

Karkat presses his forehead to Tav's.

"Please..." He whispers.

"Please."

Tavros wipes the tears from Karkats face, finally pressing in to kiss him.

"Okay..."

* * *

"They got night staff motherfucker?"

"Duh shit ass."

"I mean all the way down here in our quadrant."

"Upstairs they do."

"Janitor? They got him?"

Zin smirked, pointing up at the camera.

"We aren't getting out."

"The shit got sound?"

"No.."

"What time is it?"

"All I know is that when the Janitor gets here that means it usually around 1:00am."

A smile perched up on Gamzees face. "I have a plan."

"We wait for the janitor though."

"Gamzee, I think we'll be great friends."

* * *

Karkats lips were pressed gently on Tavros' neck.

Tavros' fingers were burried in Karkats hair.

A bucket was on the floor next to the bed.

Karkats legs were tangled with Tav's, his fingers wrapped around his. Tavros's eyes were already slipping shut when Karkat whispered goodnight into his ear.

And to think...It was _almost_ as good as it was when he was with Gamzee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while to upload! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Homestuck or the characters, that belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

**I do own this storyline, and the Character Zin Elec. **

"Are you fucking sure this is going to work?"

A sly smile appeared on Gamzee's grey lips.

"We can only try."

"Right."

"Just all up n motherfucking wait for the janitor."

"Kay.."

"So you're sure they alway survey those cameras?"

Zin stopped for a moment, thinking.

"Yeah."

Gamzee took a seat, zoning out. The voices started talking.

_Gamzee..._

Gamzee was unable to reply. Only listen. For once he let himself get completely sucked into the visions and voices.

He listened to what they had to say.

_Remember what he did to you. _

_Fucking remember he used you. _

"No he d-didn't..I still love him. I love..both of them..."

Gamzee was finally able to speak up.

His voice sounded raspy and fragile.

Zin looked up from the ground.

"Hm?"

There was no reply.

He saw that distant, glassy look in his eyes.

"Oh..." Zin whispered.

Zin watched Gamzees hand slowly move up to his neck.

Gosh.

Gamzee closed his eyes, deeply inhaling.

He felt his body. Every spot Karkats lips had been.

He could still feel his warm tongue run over his chest and neck. Gamzee leaned back against the wall, arching a bit.

_Kill all of them Gamzee. Every last fucking one. _

"No," He growled.

"I won't let you have them."

_You'll break. You know you will. Kill them Gamzee. Let their pain be your miracle._

"No..." His voice was growing in volume.

Every kiss, soft touch..every moan meant something to Gamzee. Karkat betray him.

Why did Gamzee never listen to the voices? Oh yeah...

Gamzee abruptly stood up, screaming now. How long had it been since he had his medicine?

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He screamed.

He heard Karkats voice.

_Gamzee, I do love you. I really do. _

That was it. Something..snapped inside of Gamzee. He slammed Zin against the wall, screaming.

"You shut the FUCK up! You don't love me!"

Zin stayed quiet. He had been in this situation before. He learned it was best just to stay quiet.

"What do you have to say for yourself!?"

When there was no response Gamzee pressed him harder into the wall.

"KARKAT!" He screamed.

Gamzees eyes were a flaming purple color. They were burning with tears and pain. The realization of what Gamzee had just done occurred to him.

It wasn't Karkat.

He dropped to the ground.

"Where the fuck am I?" Gamzee growled in a low, scratchy voice.

Zin leaned down to him, whispering back.

"SilentBend Hospital for the mentally insane."

Gamzee looked up at Zin with a dark expression, his hair falling over in his face. A psychotic smile crept onto his lips. His eyes a deep purple. You could see a hint of insanity in them.

One sentence changed it all. He was gone. No turning back now. He will get out. Don't you motherfucking worry about that. I would worry more for the people who get in Gamzee's way.

A small laugh came from deep in Gamzee's throat.

He flashed his sharp teeth, smiling.

_Kill them all, Gamzee._

"Welcome to the dark carnival, brother."

Tavros woke to an empty, cold bed. What the fuck?

He rolled over, looking around. What happened last ni-

Shit.

Everything came flooding back to him once he saw the bucked next to the bed.

It's amazing how quickly panic can set in. Tavros' eyes searched the room for Karkat. Nothing.

"Tavros, dammit!" How could you do this!?"

Tears fell from his eyes. How could he even let this happen?

Well..Gamzee is gone and Karkat was here and needed someone.

"7:30"

shit. Now he's late for school.

At this point he doesn't even give a shit.

He would just have to talk to him about it once he got to school.

}:)

Tavros walked the hallways of his high school, looking for Karkat.

"Shit.." He muttered.

Tavros wasn't much of a cusser, but when he did, he had a good motherfucking reason.

His legs went from walking to running in an instant.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground, holding the back of his head.

"Oh hiiiiii Tavrossssssss!" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Hey."

"Where ya goin? I heard Gamzee went missing." There was a visible frown on her face.

"Oh yeah...uh..uh how'd you know Gamzee was missing."

A smile crept onto her pretty lips.

Vriska leaned in a bit closer and whispered in his ear.

"I made sure he was somewhere real safe..."

She pressed her lips to the side of his face and quickly got up.

Tavros felt his heart drop to his stomach.

She...She found Gamzee..the night he went missing, and...what?

Tavros stood, very shaken up.

Each step was a struggle, and shaky.

The only think he could do was wait and find Karkat.

He hurried off to his first class, which he actually had with Kk and took his seat.

He was so busy thinking he didn't hear the teacher call his name.

"huh, what? I-Im here."

"Tavros, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah?"

She gave him a worried look, and handed him a tissue.

"Wh-Whats this for?" He meekly asked.

"Your uh..crying."

"What the fuck.." He whispered, under his breath.

He didn't know when he started, but now he couldn't stop.

"Nepeta?" The teacher called.

Tavros' head snapped up, looking at the teacher.

"U-Uh.."

"Hmm?" She asked.

"N-Nepeta wont be here for at least a week."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"S-She's in the hospital.."

"Oh Cod! Why? Do you know why, Tavros?"

That's when he decided he couldn't do it. He began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sh-She got into an accident with Gam-G- shit.."

He took a deep breath, shuttering.

"I-She got into an accident with Gamzee."

"Oh? Where's Gamzee?"

"N-Not here..."

"Is he in the hospital too."

Tavros shook his head, not letting his gaze go any higher.

She walked over to Tavros, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"It's ok, Tavros...You don't have to tell me..."

He looked up at her, and stared.

He stared at her, refusing to cry any more.

Funally, in a voice so quiet he could barely hear himself.

"He's missing."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own ****homestuck****, or any of the ****characters****, that belong to ****Andrew Hussie.**** I do, however, own this ****storyline,**** and the character ****Zin Elec.**

**So, hope you enjoy this part here!**

* * *

Gamzee grinned, leaning back.

"Mentally insane, huh?"  
"yeah.." Zin breathed.  
"I think Im just slightly worse than you."

Zin grinned, nodding.  
A noise came from the other side of the tightly secured door.  
A devilish grin appeared on Zin's grey face.

"The plan starts now.." Gamzee ordered.

Gamzee knocked on the door, getting the janitors attention. Once he saw the crazy look in Gamzees' eyes, he backed away.  
Gamzee's idle hand came up to beat on the glass. The janitor flinched, going back to work. One hit turned into two, turned into three, to four.

_Do it, Gamzee._

Gamzee turned to Zin, throwing a fake punch at him. Zin fell to the ground grabbing his face. A sly smile fell on Zin's lips. He clumsily got up, turning to Gamzee, pretending to look scared. Zin backed to the wall, as he watched Gamzee claw at his own skin, making light purple lines. Gamzee let out a scream, then fell to the door, banging on it, laughing at the same time. The janitors hands went down to grab his walkie-talkie. His hands were shaking. The man gripped the trashcan, then began talking. Gamzee could tell his voice was quivering. _  
_

Good. He was motherfucking scared. He fucking should be. Gamzee took his last glance at the janitors horrified face before he felt hands tightly gripping at his waist, pulling him backwards. The older troll fell backwards into Zin.

"Come on, SilentBend. Give me all you motherfucking got. I'll show you a kill."

Gamzee got up from Zin's lap, looking at the camera. He flipped them off, screaming until his face turned purple.

Zin let out a convincing scream. Sirens. Fucking sirens. They wailed out.

_Come on, Gamzee. Fucking put up a damned fight. Dont let them win. _A voice in Gamzee's head told him.

Soon all Gamzee and Zin could hear were sirens and screaming, then silence. It was time. They were really going to do it. Gamzee Makara and Zin Elec were about to become full blown, wanted criminals.

And Gamzee loved the thought of being so disgustingly horrible. They heard a loud bang on the door. Gamzees' eyes flickered over to Zins', giving him a promising look. "Freeze. Don't. Move." A loud voice said.

Gamzee yelled back. "You freeze if you know what's motherfucking best for you, lowblood asshole." He stood still, keeping his eyes on the door, and cautious for any movement or sign of harmful weapon to be used against him. The door knob slowly moved in a circle. The door was slowly opening when he looked to Zin, giving him the signal. Gamzee clapped his hands and Zin started screaming.

"GET HIM THE MOTHERFUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed. Gamzee fell to his knees, clawing at his skin.

"Make them STOP! Make them go AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL KILL YOU."

The door was now fully open, exposing Gamzee, who was stretched out on the floor scremaing, pulling at his hair.  
Two trolls stood perfectly still, pointing guns at Gamzee and Zin. The taller troll who was dressed in a dark red shirt seized Gamzee. Ha._ Lowblood._

Gamzee allowed himself to be yanked up from the ground and pushed to the wall. Zin allowed this to be done to himself too. Gamzee let out a low laugh that came from the pit of his throat. Zin looked over at Gamzee and winked. Now.

Suddenly Gamzee pressed himself into the troll behind him. He turned around and pushed him to the ground. The troll who was now on the ground wrapped his finger around the trigger to the gun. The smaller troll who had a tight grip on Zin pointed his gun at Gamzee too. Gamzee backed up, raising his hands. He smiled darkly at both of them. Zin quickly got out of the troll who was dressed in a blue shirt's grip. He threw a punch at the troll as hard as he could. He fell to the ground.

_Don't hold back Gamzee._

Gamzee dropped to the ground. A loud gun shot was fired towards Gamzee. He missed. Zin slammed his foot into the side of the smaller troll's face. He quickly gripped his hand, squeezing it until the troll screamed. He grabbed the gun. The taller troll grabbed his walkie-talkie and pressed talk.  
"Motherfucker! Enjoy the Dark Carnival." Gamzee growled. Another gunshot was heard.

Zin had just shot the small troll. The taller troll was already back on his feet.

"Back up! Now! WE NEED BACKUP! South end of the building past-" The man's voice was cut short. Blood started seeping through his shirt. He fell, dead.  
Gamzee laughed a little, grabbing the walkie-talkie. He pressed talk.  
"Hope you all enjoy the Dark Carnival, motherfuckers. It won't be open for much longer." Zin grabbed Gamzee by his arm and started running. They ran. They had two guns, and that was it.

Corner after corner they turned. Somehow, they managed to surpass standing officers who were on the lookout. They dogged another group of officers by slamming their bodies into a bathroom door. They were so close. They could taste the freedom on their wet tongues.

_Kill him, Gamzee_. The voices got louder and louder, demanding he kill Zin Elec.

It took every ounce in his body to say no. He needed him almost as much as he needed Karkat and Tavros at this point, but Karkat abandon him. Karakat was the only one who could make the voices go away though..Not even Tavros Nitram, Gamzee motherfucking Makara's matesprit could do this. Gamzee couldn't turn the voices out. He just couldn't. Before he knew it he had forced Zin into a bathroom stall. His hands were digging to his wrists, pinning him against the wall.  
"Don't fucking. Move, Elec." Gamzee demanded. He leaned against Zin, softly pressing his lips against his neck.

Shit.

What the fuck was he doing?! He had Tavros!

Gamzee's hands were feeling around Zin's body, causing his breath to hitch. Zin let out a soft moan, pressing his forehead into Gamzee's neck.  
"Gam-Gamzee. We should fucking go."

Gamzee sighed, nodding. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Zin's forehead.  
"You ready to all up n become a ringmaster of the Dark Carnival, brother?"  
Zin nodded, silently following Gamzee. He looked down the dark hallway that was dimly lit. Nobody. Gamzee had his gun at hand. They began running, Zin taking the lead.

They made it to a dead end. There was a door before them. Gamzee tried it and it was locked.  
"Shit." He mumbled. They heard a noise come from the far end of the hall. They flinched, raising their guns. It was the janitor. The same janitor who called in on Gamzee. Zin looked to Gamzee and nodded. "I'll stay down here. You go drag him down here." Gamzee nodded, his eyes trailing down the hall. He began slowly walking to the janitor. He froze dead in his tracks when he saw Gamzee. The troll slowly started backing up.  
"You'll fucking stay put and do as I say if you give a fuck about yourself." The purple blooded troll growled.  
The janitor slowly nodded, staying put. Gamzee pulled his gun pointing it at the troll. He Grabbed him by the collar of his grey uniform and started pullig him towards the door Zin waited for them at. Gamzee pressed the gun to the janitors head, demanding to know what was on the other side of this door.

The janitor stayed silent.  
"MotherFUCKER! Talk to ME!" He screamed. Not loud enough for other trolls to hear, but loud enough to scared the shit out of the janitor.  
"F-Fire-Fire Escape." He mumbled.  
"Keys. Give us the fucking key." Gamzee demanded. The janitor looked down, quickly starting to fumble with the key chain he wore. There were dozens of keys, but he knew which one fit the door in front of him. Just as he pulled out the key three cops came running down the hall.  
"Shit shit fucking SHIT!" Gamzee screamed. Zin fired his gun a few times, trying to hit his target. Almost. Gamzee shoved the key into the doorknob, turning it. He yanked the door open. He fired his gun once, hitting one of the trolls. He fell to the ground. He flung himself out of the door. Zin quickly followed, their feet moving like lightning.

Out.

They made it down the stairs and over the fence.

They fucking made it out.

They didn't have long until cops arrived on the scene.

Gamzee looked to Zin one time befor bolting off light lightning.

No one was prepared for the hell Gamzee was about to unleash.

Not even Vriska Serket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys this is** **short:/ bluh.**

**I don't own homestuck or any of the characters, that belongs to Andrew Hussie. This story line and character Zin Elec belong** **to me**.

* * *

Her small voice screeched in terror and pain as the knife entered and left her body.

Realization struck Gamzee the moment he pulled the knife away. Things from there were a bit of a blur.

Karkat screaming at him, Nepeta on the ground screaming and breathing heavily.

Then there was the blood.

So much beautiful blood.

All of the pretty colors that came from her body.

Gamzee knew nothing else to do but run. He dropped the knife and did what he was best at doing.

Run.

Gamzee didn't know where his legs would take him so he just let them run. He ended up in front of an entrance to an old abandon carnival. The large purple, rusted gates creaked as he opened them.

A large black sign was above him. It read 'Fun Zone'

He ventured into the abandon carnival and looked for a safe place to hide.

You know you would have loved to paint the walls with her miracles. You are Gamzee Motherfucking Makara.

Gamzee gave no reply this time, just let the voices talk. He came upon a funhouse mirror. He stood in front of it, a small smile forming on his painted lips. He was so distracted by the mirror he didn't have time to realize that another figure was watching him.

Finally a voice, a real voice, pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey Gamzeeeeeeee."

Gamzee whirled around, annoyed by this girls presents.

"Look Vriska I don't want any trouble right now. Just go the fuck away." He growled.

A sly smile formed on the edges of her mouth.

"Why's that? Something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened."

"Come on, clown boy. I bet you could tell me."

Gamzee stayed silent. It was all he could do. Actually, he didn't know what happened. Did he seriously stab Nepeta and then run?

Vriska took another step towards him. She pressed her lips to his ear as she spoke cold words into his ear.

"I know what you did,"

He felt his body go ridged.

"You killed her,"

She took a moment a paused. She stepped back and looked into his indigo eyes.

A dark smile came over her cold, blue lips.

"And now you're going to pay."

Gamzee snapped out of his memory that was finally coming back to him. Vriska?

She would be the last to go.

"Where are we going?" Zin asked the dazed Gamzee.

The now regular dark smile reappeared on Gamzees' face.

"Well brother," He growled.

"We're going to go back to where we came from."

Zins face paled.

"Why?"

The smile on Gamzees face grew even more.

"To make them pay."

A distressed, scared Karkat walked down the dirty halls that belonged to Alternia High. With hands shoved in his pockets, he scratched at his leg. Everything itched and hurt.

A bell rang from the nearby intercom. It wouldn't be long until the kids started pouring out of their classrooms and swarming around their lockers.

Karkat found an unoccupied corner to sit in. He slid down the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest, wanting to blend into the wall. He slouched lower and Lowe until he was almost laying down.

"Gamzee, you fuckass, where the fuck could you be?" He breathed. A light red tear fell from his heavy eyes.

It was only when another bell rang that he realized how love he had really been sitting there.

"Whatever." He muttered.

He stood, his bones cracking as he did so. Karkat almost made it to the bathroom- he would have if he hadn't have been stopped by none other than Tavros.

Tavros Nitram.

The boy, Karkat and Tavros both had a rather strange relationship.

"K-Karkat!" The slightly taller boy asked.

Karkat glanced back, not answering.

He opened the door to the bathroom, slamming it loudly. Tavros quickly followed behind, shutting the door again, just as loudly.

"Karkat. S-Stop."

"What the fuck do you want you useless shitstain? If this is about last night then I don't want to fucking hear it, you fuckass!"

Tavros lightly flushed at the blurry memory of last night. They both needed to forget it happened. It was just because Karkat was stressed and scared..a little lonely too, right?

It didn't mean anything..

"It's uh about G-Gamzee."

Karkat seemed to tense at the mention of his ex-matesprit.

"What? Did you see him?" He demanded to know.

Tavros shook his head.

"I know what happened uh I-I think."

"You do or you don't?"

"Well uh k-kinda."

Karkat huffed, rolling his eyes.

"V-Vriska told me she made sure h-he was u-uh s-safe."

Karkats vascular pump plummeted to his stomach.

"That could mean anything, you fuck ass!" He screamed.

Tavros looked shyly at the ground. He sniffed a little, wiping away light brown years.

"Im so scared." He managed to stammer out. What Karkat did next, he was unprepared for.

Karkat brought the more than quiet teen into a comforting embrace. Tavros let his arms go around the smaller teens waist.

"Shhh..." The black haired teen whispered.

"We'll find him."

Tavros nodded, pulling back. A deep flush came over Karkats face as he looked into those dark brown eyes.

He found himself leaning in the taller teen.

Wait, what?!

Karkat, what are you doing?!

Stop, Stop!

Tavros! You have motherFUCKING matesprit!

Both of you, stop!

STAHPPPPP!

But, it was too late, my fuckers.

Karkat pressed his lips to Tavros' soft ones. It only lasted for a moment before they were both pulling back. Karkat flushed a bright red, as to Tavros, who blushed a dark brown. No words were spoken.

Tavros felt his hand wrap around Karkats.

Boy they were both about to be in a lot of shit.


End file.
